


I'm Not Drunk Enough For This

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David needs a stiffer drink to get through this game night41: "I'm not drunk enough for this."





	I'm Not Drunk Enough For This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” David says as game night starts to get out of hand. David doesn’t know why he let Patrick do the inviting because they are uneven in numbers and this feels a lot like the game night they were supposed to have at the motel but turned into a weird motel party because Alexis wanted to make out with some rando’s. “This isn’t even game night anymore, and _oh my God_, what is my mother doing?” David covers his eyes dramatically so he doesn’t have to see whatever weird moves his mother is doing at her turn for a dare.

Patrick wraps his arm around David’s shoulders as he laughs and kisses the side of his head. He says, “Don’t worry so much, everyone is having fun even if we went off of game night and into more of a house party.” David huffs as he takes another sip of his mixed drink. Patrick says, “Your mom is having fun and isn’t that why we were throwing this to begin with? To get her mind off of the _you know what _debacle and to have a little fun?”

David sighs and says, “You’re right, I know. I’m going to need a stiffer drink to get through this and after seeing my mom sitting in my dad’s lap. Urgh!”

Patrick laughs and takes David’s hand bringing him to the kitchen to make a stronger drink. He presses him against the kitchen island and kisses him softly on the lips. He whispers in his ear, “I’ll give you something stiff_er_ later on,” before nipping at it lightly.

David stifles a moan by kissing Patrick harder on the lips. “I’m holding you to that, Mr. Brewer,” He says with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
